Lead Me Into Temptation
by Coffee to go
Summary: AU. After John Wick is declared excommunicado, he disappears and his wife thinks he's dead. Years later she hears about a certain priest at the Catholic church and grows suspicious.


**A/N: I need to be doused in holy water. I need Jesus. I believed to be the last person on earth to develop a priest!kink, but here I am, and I blame John Wick. This is pure filth and lightly inspired by that church scene in the first film. The way John Wick storms in with his big... gun and manhandles that fake priest... *sweats nervously***  
**I'm sorry for this behemoth of a chapter. It all got out of hand halfway through.**  
**Also, I'm not Catholic or religious in any way, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes, but just go with the flow for the sake of the story.**

**WARNING: language, smut, blasphemy, priest!kink**

* * *

Churches made her nervous, uncomfortable. Too big, too cold; it reminded her of everything that had gone wrong in her life. The parts of her life filled with sin, violence and pain.

But maybe that was the whole point of a church, of religion: putting the fear of God into people.

Sophia had come here because of him. When she had first heard where he was, _what _he was, she had laughed, not believing it until she had seen him with her own eyes.

She took a deep breath, squirming in the uncomfortable seat. The bench underneath her was cold, hard and wooden, making her want to jump up and run as quickly as she could. Maybe that was also the whole point of the confessional. Get your sins out and get moving.

He had become a fucking priest. She had seen him from afar, keeping near the exit during one of his masses so he wouldn't notice her. He still looked so good.

A rumbling noise behind the screen tore her from her thoughts mere seconds before his voice sounded. Deep and husky, velvety, just like she remembered. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"For-forgive me, father... it's been... years since my last confession... almost five years..." She stuttered, scrunching up the skirt of her dress nervously.

John recognized her voice momentarily. Smooth yet with a slight rasp, a rasp that turned to hoarseness when she laughed. Her laugh always sounded as if she had a cold.

He licked his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wondered if she knew that he was the one taking her confession.

"Go on, child."

He heard her take a deep sighing breath before she continued.

"These past five years I have lied, cheated, stolen... I even killed a man, it was in self-defense but still... I've never even shot a gun in my life, but I hit this man over the head and killed him... what does it say about me as a human being, father? What kind of a person am I?" Tears prickled her eyes, she wiped them away angrily. This was getting far more difficult and emotional than she had thought. She didn't want to talk about her past, she had only come to speak with him.

John heard her sniffle, heard the tears in her strained voice. "A person who's been through a lot. You've been dealt a tough hand, my child."

Sophia squeezed her eyes shut at his soothing words, involuntarily a shiver ran down her spine. It had a certain effect on her the way he spoke to her as a priest.

"Father... I... I hurt and betrayed the people I love most and worst of all... I betrayed the man I love..." There. She had said it. A tear trickled down her cheek, dropping onto her bare thigh before she could wipe it away.

John clenched his fists, struggling to remain focused. He stayed silent for a long time.

"Father...?" Her whisper sounded so helpless and confused, he couldn't help it. His defence crumbled, his throat went dry as something deep inside him awakened and stirred. A feeling that did not belong in church.

"Continue." He rasped hoarsely, shifting in his seat.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I loved him with all my heart. I still do. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, I wanted to be his wife and have his babies... but it all turned out differently... I abandoned him, I thought he was dead..."

She was crying shamelessly, not trying to hide her tears anymore. John gritted his teeth as the past flashed before him with all the gruesome events that led to their separation.

John sighed heavily. "Oh darling... it's okay, go on."

She froze, hesitating. He had let her know. He had recognized her and let her know that he knew it was her, let her know that he was her priest.

John thought she got scared and was about to back out when she continued. "There's more, father... My love for this man is all-consuming. God would never approve of the way I feel for him."

"God forgives, my child, as long as you realize you're on the wrong path. What is weighing on your soul?"

"Oh father... I've been having thoughts... sinful, lustful, dirty thoughts." She knew she was taking a risk, but she couldn't help herself. John had been listening to her patiently so far, she just couldn't resist taking it a step further.

John smirked at her boldness, but played along. "Tell me, child. What kind of sinful thoughts? Have you been thinking about your man?"

Sophia closed her eyes, revelling in the calm sound of his deep, sexy voice. Her hand slipped under her dress, stroking up her bare thigh, but she didn't dare go further. "Uh-huh, yeah. I miss him so much, father, words cannot describe it. I touch myself every night thinking about him... I know it's a terrible sin."

John made a sound low in his throat, his pants were starting to strain. He heard the rustle of clothes and the image of his good little girl touching herself in church while he was taking her confession invaded his mind unexpectedly. A shiver ran down his spine.

He rubbed his thigh slowly, ignoring his aching cock. "Yes, my sweet child, lust is a terrible sin. But if you're in love and wedded before God... sometimes I can let it slide. If it doesn't happen too often."

She whimpered, hearing the amused tone in his voice.

"Oh no, my lust for him is too abundant... I will never get enough of him. I miss everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his warm chocolate eyes and the way strands of hair always fall on his face when it's not slicked back." She smiled fondly, biting her lip at the memory.

John sighed, closing his eyes. He ran a hand down his face, scratching his beard. He itched to stop this charade, step into her side of the confessional and get his hands on her.

"I miss his cock, father." She suddenly said. John cursed loudly.

"I think about his cock in my mouth, down my throat. The way he feels and tastes, especially when he's coming for me. I miss him moving deep inside me." She moaned quietly, pressing her fingers against her covered pussy to relieve a bit of the ache. "Father -"

"Darling, these sins of yours... I'm afraid there's no absolution for such grave missteps. If you don't realize you're wrong and don't express the desire to repent... I'm worried for you. My sweet child, the devil tempted you." His voice was strained, thick with lust.

She let out a breathless laugh. "Oh father, sometimes I think he's the devil himself... his strong arms holding me so tight, his big sexy body pinning me down as he fucks me... oh God the way he would bend me over anytime, anywhere, and fuck me hard... and his back, oh father, his broad, muscular, scarred and tattooed back alone has me dripping for him... he is the devil and he got me eating out of the palm of his hand..."

John groaned as if in pain, burying both his hands in his hair. She had stopped talking and he heard her sobbing quietly after a while.

"Darling...?" He asked concerned, moving to walk over to her but she answered him in that moment.

"I'm just so sorry for all the pain I've caused him, father... I want him to know how sorry I am and... and how much I love him. And that I know I don't deserve his forgiveness."

John couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out of his side of the confessional, tearing the curtain aside to reveal her.

It was her indeed. She was a mess. Dishevelled hair, red puffy eyes, smeared mascara. But she was still like he remembered her. The woman he loved more than anything in the flesh, cowering before him in the confessional of his church. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight.

"He'll forgive you, darling..." He growled, eyes turning dark. He stood before her, slicked back hair, dressed in a black suit with the white priest collar, looking at her hungrily.

Sophia noticed the bulge in his pants and whimpered, biting her lip. He was hard. "John..."

Hearing his name fall from her lips, he fell onto his knees before her, his mouth pressing roughly to hers. His large hand weaved into the strands at the back of her neck, cupping her head as he controlled the kiss, pushing his tongue impatiently into her mouth.

She moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him close.

"John..." She whimpered his name in ecstasy when he broke the kiss to nip at her chin; soft lips kissing down her throat, beard scratching her skin lightly. Her centre pulsed and ached. His large and familiar body pressed to hers and his scent made her dizzy.

John groaned deep in his throat, moving his hands over her, greedily trying to feel every inch of her body at once. He kissed down her sternum, his fingers tugging the straps of her dress down hastily, revealing her full bare breasts.

"That is not an appropriate dress for church, my child. Too thin, too short. No bra. That's not a good Catholic girl." He muttered hoarsely against her skin before he sucked one nipple into his mouth hard, his large hand cupping her other neglected full mound.

Sophia let out a guttural moan, tilting her head back, and it thumped painfully against the wall behind her. Her hand flew into his hair, gripping the strands hard as her nails bit into the hard muscle of his biceps.

"I wouldn't know how to dress for church, father." She choked out, making him chuckle.

She writhed against him impatiently, her legs squeezing tighter around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer. John stopped torturing her nipple and released it with a wet pop. He grabbed her legs roughly and slipped his hands underneath her dress, lifting her hips to his mouth instead.

"At least you're wearing panties." He smirked at her, shooting her a dark hungry look. Pressing his mouth to her covered pussy, he sucked at her lightly through the soaked through material of her innocent white cotton panties. John groaned, licking up her wetness. She was so soft and warm against his tongue.

"Fuck... I missed your taste, darling." He rasped against her pussy.

His mouth was so hot and wet on her aching flesh. She squealed, bucking against him in response, and hit her knee in the confined space. John tightened his hold on her with a growl. He teased her clit with his tongue through the wet fabric before hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging her panties down her legs impatiently.

"I'll take these, if you don't mind. You wouldn't wanna lose them in church, my child." He tucked them into the inside pocket of his suit jacket before taking a look at the treasure he had uncovered between her thighs. She shivered and squirmed under his gaze, feeling too exposed.

"You're dripping for me, baby... fuck..." He straightened up and pulled her roughly into his arms before she could have guessed what he was up to; he moved so swiftly, his behaviour unpredictable. "There's no fucking space in here. C'mon."

Her eyes widened in fear. "John... someone could see."

"Fuck 'em." He replied gruffly and dragged her out of the small confessional and into the church. She covered her exposed torso with one arm, scrambling after him.

The cool air caused goosebumps to form on her heated skin. There was no one but the two of them, dead silence surrounded them.

John pulled her into the nearest pew and turned to her, intense dark eyes raking down her body.

"At this hour there's no one here but me." His low voice echoed slightly off of the stone walls. He licked his lips and locked eyes with her as he undid his belt buckle.

She pressed her hand to her throat, her eyes following his movements when he pulled his pants and boxers down his thighs to free his hard length.

"We're all alone, no one's gonna bother us. Don't worry, darling." She glanced back up at him when he spoke, not sure what she was supposed to do.

John sat down on the hard wooden pew, tugging her closer to him with a devious smile. "C'mere, sit on my cock, darling."

"Holy father..." She mumbled nervously, looking around to make sure they were indeed the only people in church before returning her gaze to John. Her eyes darted to his erection. He was thick and hard, already leaking.

She swallowed. This was not a dream. They were about to fuck in the house of God.

She lowered the arm that was still covering her bare breasts, causing her dress to slip further down to her hips and reveal more of her. Red marks were already forming on her skin where he had bitten and sucked a tad too hard.

"Come here, baby..." John repeated softly, eyes glazed over and glued to her chest.

Sophia put her hands on his shoulders, straddling his lap as she climbed atop him. John gripped her hips immediately, bunching her dress up so he could watch her take him in.

Moving up on her knees and steadying herself, she gripped his cock and wiped off the drops of precum with her thumb, hearing John hold back a groan. He was rock-hard and heavy in her hand, ready to bury himself inside her and she shivered in anticipation of feeling him again. She bit her lip as she dragged the head between her folds, rubbing herself on him teasingly. John clenched his jaw, fingers digging deeper into her flesh.

"John... I don't have a condom..." She breathed out, looking into his eyes and barely keeping herself from sinking down onto him without protection. Her nails bit into his shoulder, the muscles in her arm straining with the effort as she held herself up.

"Fuck... darling, I'm a fucking priest... I'm supposed to be celibate." He bit out through gritted teeth.

Sophia let out a breathless laugh, leaning her forehead against his. "I need to feel you, John, please... it's been forever... but if you wanna stop, I get it." She licked her lips, already breathing heavily.

John growled impatiently and she felt him pull her hips down, the tip of his erection breaching her entrance. "No way in hell."

"Risk it?" She asked quietly against his lips, lowering herself more onto him and letting him slip in an inch.

"Risk it." John yanked her down until he felt some resistance, making her let out a squeak. She ignored the hint of pain she felt and gripped his shoulders tightly with both hands, lifting herself up onto her knees until he slipped almost all the way out. She sank down onto him slowly, taking every inch of his length until he was fully inside her, moaning shamelessly as his cock filled and stretched her to the brim.

"Oh God... fuck... John..." She breathed, clawing at his back.

"I have to warn you... probably not gonna last long... " He groaned into her neck, his hands roaming down her body, squeezing her ass as he held her close. "It's been years... gonna spill like a teenager..."

He ran his large hands up and down her thighs and then pressed his thumb onto her wet swollen clit, starting to circle it slowly. Her laughter died in her throat, she cried out at the unexpected sparks of electricity tingling through her.

"Oh God... I... thought... you were joking about the whole celibacy thing, holy father..." She teased, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're not a real priest, are you?"

He didn't reply, just gave her a strange look and moved his hand up her back, curling his fingers around the back of her neck, making her whimper. He knew it was her weakness. His thumb was still torturing her clit. She circled her hips, moving slowly.

"Fuck, I missed your dripping cunt, kitten. Even tighter than I remember... hotter and wetter... "

She squeezed her walls around him, pushing herself up on her knees and sliding back down onto his cock. He was big and filled her completely, the stretch of her pussy around him burned at first, but she was soaking wet and her body got quickly used to him.

"Oh God... I love your cock, holy father... so thick and hard... you feel so good inside me, John..."

She mewled, moving faster, and tried to bounce on top of him as much as the limited space and uncomfortable surface of the seat allowed. John buried his face in her chest, licking and biting at her breasts, knowing she didn't like having her sensitive flesh squeezed and kneaded too much.

"Please, John... I need more, fuck me harder... please..."

"Patience is a virtue, my child. Greed is a vice." He grabbed her waist roughly again, thrusting up into her hard and she cried out.

"I'm sorry, daddy." She sobbed, tugging at the strands of his hair. John smirked at her words; she hadn't noticed what he assumed was an inadvertent slip up.

He guided her up and down his cock, noticing how her body grew weak and pliant, and she started shaking with the need to cum. "Fuck..." He cursed, feeling her pussy squeeze him more. He held her upright, helped her keep her balance as she moved her hips.

"I'm so close, darling... fuck... gonna cum..." His hips stuttered and he crushed her to him, rocking into her with deep groans and grunts.

With the last ounce of strength, Sophia gripped the back of the pew behind him and leaned up, coming down onto him harder, circling her hips, as he thrust up into her so hard that it hurt, but the pleasure was too much, too overwhelming. She couldn't control the sounds that were slipping out of her anymore and started moaning uncontrollably.

"Touch my clit, John, please, I need to cum, daddy... please make me cum." She panted and whined and he quickly pressed his thumb to her clit like she asked him to, rubbing hard.

She screamed in response and her pussy clenched around him painfully. John crushed her body to his and let go with a deep, sexy growl, coming hard and deep inside her.

The feeling of his hard throbbing cock and his relentless thumb on her little swollen nub caused the sparks to intensify and she came right after him, her pussy milking his cock greedily for every drop he had to offer.

Their loud and obscene moans and screams of pleasure followed by heavy breathing ripped through the silence of the church, echoing eerily.

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, her grip on him loosening slowly. Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to his neck and sighed contentedly. John smiled and stroked down her back, placing a lingering kiss to her temple and cheek. He curled his fingers under her chin and lifted her face slightly, kissing her deep and slow. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth with a deep groan, she let out a muffled squeak in surprise. Her pussy fluttered around him and John moved his hand from the small of her back to her ass, pressing her closer to him.

"Goddammit, you're so fucking sexy, father." She cursed, breaking the kiss and nipping at his jaw playfully.

John chuckled darkly. "I'm gonna get in serious trouble for this..."

"I can't believe you just fucked me in a church... I didn't plan for any of this, John, I just hoped to talk to you, but I thought you wouldn't even listen to me..."

She lifted one hand and brushed her fingers through a few strands that had fallen on his face. He gently took her wrist and placed a kiss onto her palm, intense eyes staring into hers.

"My feelings for you have not changed, darling. I love you and I want you as much as I did five years ago." He declared gruffly, urgently.

"Oh John, honey, I - "

"But you gotta stay away from me, baby. It's for the best." He interrupted her; his voice was smooth and gentle but his words prickly and ice-cold.

She froze for a moment in fear and then leaned up a little to look at him better. "I thought you were messing with me...? This is just a front, right? You're just hiding... you can't be a real priest..." She broke off with an insecure chuckle.

John looked at her quietly, rubbing her naked arms to warm her since she had started shivering. "All I want is for you to be safe, darling. Stay away from the Continental, I don't want you mixed up in that again."

Sophia nodded weakly, but wasn't sure what his ominous words meant. John felt her stiffen in his arms and realized he had hurt her, but before he could tighten his hold on her to keep her in his lap, she was already climbing off of him. His cock slipped from her warmth and she couldn't hold back a little moan at the feeling.

She leaned against the back of the pew behind her and pulled the straps of her dress up her shoulders without looking at John. His cum was leaking from her, trickling down her thighs and she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, baby. You're cold, let's go to my office, warm you up and talk, okay?" John got up and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her between his body and the hard wooden pew.

"I'm not stupid, John. I know we can't go back to our normal life, not after everything that's happened..." She shook her head with a sigh. "When I found out that they hadn't gotten to you and you were still alive... I was so overwhelmed. I didn't think, I just had to come see you-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I don't blame you for finding me, I'm proud of my girl." He reassured her, giving her a soft smile.

"I know what you're doing, John. I'm a big girl, I can handle the rejection... this was amazing and more than I dared hope for..."

John didn't let her get away that easily though. His left hand dipped between her legs, inching up her inner thigh that was smeared with his cum.

He knew her well enough. His words had hurt her and he had to make it up to her, kiss it better.

"No, John... stop it, don't touch me..." She protested weakly, pushing at his chest.

"Be a good girl and hold still, darling." He tangled his hand in her hair to keep her in place, making her look up at him.

Sophia bit her lip, shuddering at the feeling of his big muscular body pressed up against her, basically crushing her. She knew she didn't stand a chance, he would get what he wanted.

John caressed her soft skin, letting out a groan at the evidence of their coupling, and pressed his lips to hers for a rough kiss. He parted her folds, pushing into her dripping and sensitive heat and she jumped slightly at his touch, whimpering into the kiss.

"You didn't think we were done here, did you?" He whispered against her lips, voice rough and low. "You still need to do penance for your sins and you're not showing any signs of remorse."

"Holy father, please... I can't..." She felt his wet cock against her and reached for him blindly, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking him slowly, teasingly.

John hissed in bittersweet pleasure and pain and closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair. "I'm gonna bend you over the desk in my office and pound your sweet cunt, darling. And you're gonna be a good girl and let me, right, baby?" He grunted, kissing the tender spot behind her ear.

"Fuck, John... no... please don't... don't do this to me... that's not fair." She begged, whimpering and whining helplessly. He knew exactly which buttons to push to have her weak in the knees.

John chuckled triumphantly and bit her earlobe roughly, his hot breath fanning over her skin. In a way to get back at him, she stopped stroking his cock; tucked him back in his boxers and fastened his pants. Her leg pressed between his and she nudged him with her knee, rubbed her thigh against his length slowly to rile him up.

He let out a growl, narrowing his eyes at her, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "You really wanna play it like that?"

Sophia grinned smugly and wiggled her hips to get his fingers deeper inside her, but he didn't comply and tortured her with shallow swipes of his thumb against her clit instead.

"Oh fuck... John..." She whined, squirming against him. She was too overstimulated to come again, but at the same time needed more of his touch.

"Say it." John demanded gruffly, rubbing her a little harder. His fingers inside her pressed hard into her sensitive spot. "You know what I want to hear, baby."

"Fucking hell, John... yes, yes, yes! You can do whatever the fuck you want with me, daddy..."

John withdrew his fingers and wrapped his hand around the back of her head, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "That's my good little girl."

He grabbed her upper arm roughly and pushed her into the church corridor, dragging her into the direction of his office. She stumbled along in front of him, his large frame right behind her.

"Try and fight me, darling. We both know how much you love that." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Sophia groaned, admitting her defeat. A shudder ran through her. "See? I knew it. You're not a real priest, John, you're the fucking devil."

John didn't reply, but she heard him chuckle in amusement.


End file.
